1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a racket frame, more particularly to a method for manufacturing a racket frame.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacture of metal racket frames, separate parts of each metal racket frame have heretofore been interconnected via welding or screw fastener. Generally, the joints of the separate parts reside in the throat, in the head and/or in the shaft of the racket frame. Such conventional joints are liable to break due to stress concentration. Attempts were made to strengthen the joints by wrapping a resin saturated carbon fiber layer around the joints. However, effective bonding cannot be achieved because there is electrostatic repulsion between the resin saturated carbon fiber layer and the parts of the metal racket frame.